


Hesitant Alien

by xofunghoul



Category: Doctor Who, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doctor Who AU, M/M, MCR AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero travels to London for the first time in his life with his band and he is over the moon about it but things won't go as planned when he finds himself in the middle of an alien attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitant Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an MCR AU where Gerard is The Doctor and Frank is his new companion. The order of the chapters are gonna be wibbly wobbly timey wimey on porpose because come on, it's Doctor Who. So don't worry if you don't understand the time line at first. It will make sense. Have fun!
> 
> *****
> 
> Lying is the most fun an alien can have without getting himself killed.

How did he get where he was, he had no idea and yet he didn’t seem too eager to leave. Frank Iero was a curious person and that was probably the reason why this happened to him but still, it was incredibly odd that the first time he stood a foot in the city of London in England, that’s what was going to happen to him. Sitting down at a step and tuning his guitar, the one thing he had with him, he was wondering if it counted as abduction if you went willingly with an Alien and was whishing too hard he had Chris Carter’s number right now.

“Is Dana Scully real and an actual alien? Or maybe Gillian Anderson. I’d believe you if you said she was, hands down.”

The man who was above him, up the step he was sitting on, looked down at him puzzled.

“hum… who?”  
“Oh maybe I could be like… your Ripley! Oh man I wish I had a jumpsuit right now. Or a flamer. Or a perm!”

Frank’s face lit up as if everything he came up with was a better idea than the last and as he was listing them he stood up and left his guitar aside.

“or… or… oh this is a good one. You said you time travel too. We can go back to Ray Bradbury and make Marcian Chronicles about you! There’s also Mars attack, oh that’s a great movie. We could sneak in on set and make you an extra. That would be hilarious. Or maybe Independence Day? Have you seen any of these movies or are they autobiographic? “

Frank was walking around the man listing the first alien things he could come up with frantically. He had to get his nerd out first thing before chocking on it all or worst, forgetting something! But he wasn’t being at all understood.

“Umm… no. No and I’m not from Mars…? I’m having the worst Déjà Vu of my life and that’s saying something coming from someone over 2000 years.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. You don’t look a day over 1999” Frank grinned being all cheeky. “So, not from Mars, good to know.”  
“Are we done with trivial pursuit now?”  
“I don’t know what that is but I’m gonna assume you want me to shut my face so I will. What now?”  
“It’s your first trip so you get to chose. Time or space?”  
“Time. No, wait space! No, definitely time. No, no space!” Frank frowned his hole face and scratched his head.  
“You are awful at this”  
“I am.” Frank nodded. “Okay, let’s do space. Quickly before I change my mind!”  
“Okay, let’s see what we’ve got.”

Frank watched as sleek fingers run through buttons and livers of a round console inside the big room they were in.

“Wait, wait! I have a question. Last one, I promise.” Frank interrupted.  
“Alright”  
“Don’t you have a name? I mean, I know you said The Doctor but I don’t know. It’s weird like, don’t you have an alien name that’s impossible to pronounce or something like that?  
“Let me get this straight. You were just attacked by an alien. A creature that feeds off sound waves and the fact that my name is The Doctor is what you find weird? I will never understand you humans and your obsession of making sense of my name. I am an alien after all.”

Frank started laughing. The Doctor wasn’t saying something remotely funny but he was talking fast and his hands were everywhere out of a hint of frustration. Frank thought it must be hard to make sense of humans if you aren’t one because it was already hard for humans themselves.

“Okay Doctor. Sorry, I’ll drop it. Sorry about the human race thou. We can hardly get us ourselves.”

The Doctor looked down with a nostalgic smile. At least that’s what Frank thought it was.

“It’s alright” he finally replayed. “I generally enjoy you lot. So, space?”  
“Yeah, let’s get out of this planet”

~

Frank stepped out of the TARDIS behind The Doctor but immediately stepped back in a shouted.

“No, no, no, no wait, wait, wait!” He said the words so fast they barely sounded like different words. The Doctor turned around at him.  
“What? What happened?” He rushed back at him. “Are you alright?”  
“What if I can’t breathe and my head explodes or something!”

Frank’s face of desperation made The Doctor chuckle.

“Yes, yes, no it’s fine!” The Doctor invited him to come out with his hand. “The TARDIS has a breathable atmosphere around her. It’s fine, you’ll be fine. Sorry.”  
“Oh…” Frank finally stepped out and looked around. “Oh, good girl”  
“Don’t call her that, only I call her that”

The Doctor started walking again and Frank finally followed.

“Sorry. My father always told me not to get between a man and his car”  
“She’s not my car. Or anyone’s for that matter. Can we…” The Doctor made a gesture with his hand asking to drop the subject. “Don’t make her hate you so soon.”  
Frank laughed. “I’m not even going to ask”

The planet where they were walking around wasn’t at all strange. It was different, yes, but it wasn’t weird. There weren’t people with tentacles for a mouth or talking robots. Yes he thought of Futurama for a second there. As a matter of fact, his love for Sci-Fi and bad horror movies was popping out his mind like crazy, wondering if even some of it was real. It would be so cool, he thought.

“You are strangely quiet” The Doctor’s voice got him out of his own thoughts “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah I am” Frankie looked up at the man who was taller than him but honestly who wasn’t... “so is this future space or present space?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well… am I now down there with my very famous band touring the world like it obviously will happen someday or are my band mates just wondering where the hell am I cause we have to reschedule the show that alien ruined?”  
“We are billion light years away from Earth, it’s a bit irrelevant.” Frank nodded as he listened “And you are…” The Doctor stopped and turned around walking backwards in front of Frank. He lifted one of his arms up pointing to the sky. “kind of up there. Well not now-now. Now you are here with me but, you know, Earth.”  
“Yeah… okay, cool. Now, very important question.” The Doctor stopped pointing and looked back at Frank still walking backwards. “Should we worry about the angry mob?” Frank added, now being him the one pointing forward at The Doctor’s back.

The Doctor turned around in front of Frank and saw a group of aliens who were riding something that looked like horses but with shorter faces and longer, bigger bodies. Frank and The Doctor stopped where they were, waiting until the group finally approached them.

“Isn’t this the part where we run or something?” Frank pun on his tip toes and whispered to The Doctor’s ear.  
“Let’s see what they want. They clearly tracked down the TARDIS somehow even thou they don’t look like they would have the technology so I’m curious.”

One of the aliens, the only one that was riding the short-face long kinda horse by himself, got off the alien animal. Frank was trying very hard not to stare and make sense of it all at the same time, failing at both. He thought the man looked like something out of a fantasy book, like Lord Of The Rings or Game Of Thrones. Him and the rest of the crew looked humanoid. They had all the right limbs in all the right places. At least the ones he could see. Their skin was grey-ish thou and they had very dark green marks on their faces as if they were tattoos. The leading man was very tall, Frank thought and although everyone was for him, this man was at least a head taller than The Doctor.  
Frank was more curious and nervous than he was scared mostly because The Doctor didn’t look scared so he waited there, a step behind him shifting in his place.

“We detected a weapon of mass destruction getting into our atmosphere.”  
The man said when he finally reached them. His voice sounded echo-y and metallic. And pretty loud.  
“No, he is just a small human. He can barely lift an arm. He won’t do no harm.” The Doctor said shrugging, putting his hands in the pockets of his blue pants.  
“Hey, thank you jackas…” Frank jumped on is defense but The Doctor interrupted him covering Frank’s mouth with his hand.  
“No swearing remember?” The Doctor said and Frank rolled his eyes.  
“We are not talking about the small human” corrected the man in front of them.  
“Okay I’m starting to get offended here”  
“You came to our planet in a spaceship. Our systems categorizes it as a weapon too.”  
“She’s not a weapon unless she has to be but mostly she isn’t.”  
“We have orders to destroy it”  
“You can try”  
“And you”

The Doctor and Frank took a step back at the same time.

“This is where we run right?” Frank asked.  
“Well, remember when I said he wasn’t a weapon? I lied.” The Doctor ignored Frank's question and made him take a step forward. “Me you can destroy all you like, I’ll come back, I’m annoying like that but he is a very important human and he can’t be killed. You don’t want to start a war with the vicious people of the Earth, they are awful…”  
“Tyrants.” Frank added.  
“Tyrants, yes. That’s the word.”  
“The humans are a peaceful race.” The alien replayed to their threat.  
“Well, that’s what we want you to think.” Frank said and smirked following The Doctor’s lie.  
“You said you had orders?” The Doctor walked a step forward looking confident and calmed. He took a deep breath and finally said firmly “Take me to your leader.” He grinned and looked back at Frank “Oh I love this bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? Should I stop writing this cause it's shit? It's brilliant? it's okay? let me know in the comments!!


End file.
